I love you, I love you more
by DoodleDooo
Summary: So this was written on omegle as an RP, full details inside. A Jily story with a little spice. WARNING: SMUT, don't like, don't read, and lots of little fluffy bits:) R&R :D Also, WOW, 2,690 words! Haha, 69... Im so immature. Longest chapter I've ever done!:O. James and Lily meet unexpectedly, but James had it planned out from the beginning... Well MOST of itXD


**Hi everyone, this was written as an RP on omegle by me and someone else, if it was you PlEASE PM me so I can give you the credit, as the idea was entirely yours. I just thought that this was good so decided to put it up for all you readers to enjoy:)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the plot line to be honest, but that's explained above, enjoy... X**

Lily sighed as she pulled on the peach coloured bridesmaid dress, being careful not to upset her French twist. It was her sister's wedding to that abominable man Vernon Dursley.  
He was such a big man with beady eyes, and hardly any neck who's face seemed to be a permanent shade of puce.  
She frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror, the dress Petunia had chosen was hideous. The sleeves puffed in such a way that they made her shoulders ginormous and the skirt had way too many petticoats.  
Walking over to the window, Lily looked up into the sky waiting for a reply to the letter she'd written James before the Summer.  
He still hadn't replied.  
Oh to hell with him Lily thought bitterly as her mother 's sharp tone pulled her out of her darkening thoughts and down to the street where a large black sedan car was waiting to take them to the church. Petunia was making her way down the stairs by that time, her large white meringue type dress reminding Lily of an old toilet roll cover her grandmother Irene had once.

After the reception, Lily sat by herself, nursing a glass of champagne when she noticed a familiar head of hair outside on the lawn. She rose quickly, kicking off the ghastly kitten heeled shoes and running out onto the grass. Her face fell when she finally caught up with the man. Muttering her apologies she turned around to head back in when she saw him, watching her with a look of amusement etched onto his face.  
"Hello stranger" She said sweetly as she walked up to him.  
"Hi baby, you look...nice" he grinned, trying not to laugh at her ridiculous dress.  
Lily blushed in embarrassment, "Don't, I look hideous!" She replied as she looked down at herself.  
"You always look beautiful, even in _that_ dress," James smiled at his girlfriend. A faint blush crossed her cheeks.  
"I don't know what Petunia was thinking" she replied as she reached up to place a soft kiss to his lips.  
"You never wrote back" She informed him, changing the subject off her interesting choice of clothing.  
"I knew I was going to come here, and I was busy planning you a surprise, if we can sneak away from here..." He trailed off, looking at the exit. His voice was hopeful.  
"I don't know...mum's been stressed all day" Lily replied biting her lip. "I want to, I really do but..." she replied uncertainly.  
"But? Come on, please?" He pouted knowing Lily couldn't resist his pout.  
Rolling her eyes at the sight of his pout , Lily sighed in defeat.  
"Okay but let me get out of this dress, it's a bitch." She replied, pulling him in the direction of the reception venue, and into the lobby.  
She ran into the reception room to grab her room key before meeting him by the information desk. "Come on," She said with a wide smile as she showed him up to her room. They both ran up the stairs double speed.

Lily groaned in relief once they were away from her demanding family. "Oh Merlin, this has been a tiring day" She told James as she unzipped the dress, allowing it to puddle at her feet. Lily stepped out of it and threw it on the bed with a look of disgust before she noticed the look on his face. "Something on your mind Mr Potter?" She asked as she walked over to him a small smile playing on her lips  
"Just your delightfully teasing underwear," his voice was deeper than it usually was at the sight of the black lace. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, rubbing his thumbs on the smooth skin.  
Lily shivered at the touch, her emerald green eyes darkening slightly as she looked up into his eyes.  
"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her softly, pulling her closer so her legs were straddling his.  
Lily shook her head, "I'm not" She said quietly as she ran her hands through his messy hair as she kissed him back, moaning at the feel of their tongues sliding together.  
"Don't ever say that, you are gorgeous, end of story." He kissed down her neck lightly, the sound of her moans made him excited as his pants became a little tighter.  
Lily tilted her head back with another moan, her eyes fluttering shut. She reached behind her head to remove the pins, allowing her red hair to tumble down her back as she pressed herself into his crotch, the black material of her panties moistening as her excitement grew.

James groaned at the feel of Lily pressing on his groin."Lily- Lily if we go further, I won't stop." If they carried on it would be the first time they had sex.  
Lily bit her lip, "I don't want you to stop" She admitted as she unclasped her bra freeing her breasts, her pink nipples now hard little pebbles.  
"Good," he breathed, and kissed her again, with passion they could set the room alight.  
Lily moaned loudly into the kiss, pulling him on top of her, her hands rushing to rid him of his shirt.  
Her eyes darkened even further in lust when she looked upon his muscled chest from all that time he'd played Quidditch. She kissed along his jaw and down his throat, leaving small red marks in her wake. "James" She said breathlessly  
"Say my name," he said, he liked the husky tone she used. He pulled off his pants, and flipped them over so Lily was on top.  
"J-James," Lily moaned when she felt his erection pressing into her thigh.  
He smirked and hooked his fingers in the black lace of her panties, they were very damp. He slowly, teasingly, pulled them down and tossed them to the other side of the room.  
Lily blushed bright scarlet now that she was completely naked, "Go slow, okay?" She asked him in a soft whisper as she kissed him passionately.  
"I promise" he couldn't live with himself if he hurt her; he kicked off his boxers.  
Lily let out an involuntary moan as her eyes were drawn to the sight of his erection that was pointing straight up and leaving a small trail of precum on his stomach, "Oh my," She gasped her fingers seeking out her wet heat.  
He saw her go to touch herself. "No way baby, that's my job," he grinned and slowly moved her hand away and ran one finger along her wet slit, circling her clit before slowly plunging one finger inside of her.

Lily gasped loudly, her eyes fluttering shut in pleasure once more, her hands grasping his shoulders roughly.  
He moved his finger in and out before slowly adding another finger to her heat. They moved rhythmically inside her.  
Lily moaned loudly, one of her hands palming her breast as she moved closer to him, the other seeking out his erection and stroking him slowly.  
"Merlin, Lily," he groaned out, his finger pumped faster as he felt her get close to her climax.  
Lily rocked against his hand faster, her breathing becoming more labored before she screamed out her orgasm, burying her head into his shoulder.  
James fought off his own orgasm, knowing that he wanted to come inside her. Her juices flooded his fingers and he pulled them out. He lined himself at her entrance, "you ready?" He asked, uncertain if this would hurt her or not.  
Lily nodded her eyes closed as she braced herself for the pain she knew would come.  
He slowly slid into her, pausing every now and then for her to adjust. "Fuck, Lily, you're so tight, it's, ohmigod." His eyes closed at the feeling.  
Lily winced as he broke through her barrier though the feeling of him filling her made her moan loudly, "Oh James..." She breathed as she clenched herself around him, making her moan louder.  
"I'm sorry, it will feel good, I promise." He moved slowly, in and out, trying to be as gentle as he could.  
"It's okay" She promised as she started to rock against him.  
The feeling was so good, he groaned loudly and started to move faster and harder, creating more pleasurable friction between them both.  
"Yes James" Lily moaned loudly as she met him thrust for thrust.  
"Lily, scream my name when you come," he demanded, toying with her nipple in time with his thrusts.  
Lily nodded as she felt that tight ball of heat in the pit of her stomach start to rise, signalling her impending orgasm. "Faster James...faster" She breathed  
"Lily," he moaned, kissing her neck, sucking gently as his thrusts sped up, hitting more spots inside of her.  
Lily screamed loudly when she came, "James!" She continued to moan out her orgasm,  
Lily's inner walls clenched around James, he moaned and came inside of her, his sperm spilling out.  
He loved how Lily said his name when she was coming.

Lily panted as she came down from her orgasm, peppering his face with small kisses. "I love you" She said softly  
"I love you more," he said, pulling out of Lily, kissing her lips and laying next to her, his breathing hitched.  
Lily snuggled close to him, "I've been wanting to do that for ages" she admitted sheepishly  
He grinned, "you should have just come to me in black lace," his voice was teasing.  
"I might just do that next time" Lily replied with a small smirk of satisfaction on her lips.  
"Sure as hell you will," he kissed her lightly on the hand, "now I believe I have a surprise planned for my lovely Lily"  
"What is it?" She asked excitedly  
"That defies the word surprise, now quickly, get dressed."

Lily jumped up off the bed, putting her underwear back on before rummaging around for a sundress, slipping it over her head and doing up the zip. She slipped on some ballet flats and hastily brushed her hair before picking up her bag. "Ready" She exclaimed  
"Me too," he looked in the mirror quickly and laughed. "I have sex hair,"  
"I like it" Lily replied flirtily as she placed a small kiss on his cheek  
"Come one, before we start fucking again," he winked and dragged her out of the room and thought he exit to a small cluster of trees.  
Lily laughed gently as she followed him, wondering where they were going.

He lead her to a meadow and covered her eyes with his hands.  
"Come on James, let me see" Lily pouted softly  
"One minute," he smiled and led her to his surprise, "okay sit down," he said, when she was seated he uncovered her eyes to reveal a picnic under the stars, with thousands of fairy lights in the trees that encased them.  
"James" Lily gasped in delight, "This is beautiful" She said sincerely.  
"Like you," he smiled. He opened the basket, revealing muggle and magical food of all sorts.  
"Th-this is amazing" she admitted in shock. "What brought this on?" She asked curiously.  
"Am I not allowed to treat my girlfriend?" He asked with mock hurt.  
"Of course, it's just...you've never done anything like this before" Lily replied moving over to kneel beside him.  
"I know," he smiled, pulling out a chocolate covered strawberry and feeding it to her, he knew the real reason, he just had to wait for the right time.

Lily giggled as she bit into the strawberry, a dribble of juice running down her chin  
James leaned forward and kissed away the sweet juice, before kissing her lips gently.  
Lily sighed happily into the kiss before breaking it off to feed him a strawberry, handing it to him using her own mouth.  
He bit down and ate the strawberry, enjoying the tase on his tongue. "I did all this for a reason Lily,"  
Lily smiled as she waited patiently to hear him out, picking up a muffin and breaking off a piece before popping it into her mouth and chewing slowly.  
James smiled, he knew what was in the muffin, he picked his own bit so Lily would pick up the ring with the next bit she broke off.  
Lily broke off another piece and chewed it thoughtfully before she bit down on something hard. She pulled it out of her mouth, her eyes widening when she saw what it was. "J-James...what is this?" She asked him uncertainly as she felt her heartbeat increase, the blood hammering in her ears

He breathed deeply and took the ring from Lily. He pulled her to standing and knelt down one one knee.  
Lily felt her hands start shake as she looked down at him, her voice betraying her the one moment she desired it the most.

"Lily Evans, I love you so much, I always have done, since the day you fell into my carriage on our first trip on the Hogwarts Express. Lily Evans, will you marry me?" His voice shook with nervousness, a small smile displayed on his face.

"Yes" Lily whispered softly. "Yes, I'll marry you" She exclaimed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Falling to her knees, Lily kissed him firmly on the mouth.

James grinned as Lily kissed him. He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "So then, Lily Potter to be,"  
"Yes James?" Lily replied as she looked at the diamond ring on her finger  
"How do you like your new name?"  
"I like it very much" She replied truthfully  
"Good," he smiled and picked her up bridal style, "where to melady?"  
"Anywhere as long as I'm with you" Lily said sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck to stop herself from falling.

"Fine by me," and with a crack they were gone.

Lily smiled when she saw where they'd reappeared, "I always liked this spot" She told him  
"I know" he replied simply, carrying her to the front door of a little cottage in Hogsmeade.  
"Why are we here James?" She asked curiously as she took in the little house.  
"This is my families holiday home," he replied quietly, twisting the handle of the front door.  
"It's beautiful" Lily commented as she took in the sight of the roses around the door. "Are we staying here?" She asked him softly  
"Just for tonight" he replied.  
He had told his friends about the proposal, and this is what they had organised.  
"SURPRISE" several screams called out when the light flicked on.

Lily screamed when she saw the crowd of people gathered inside, "James!" she scolded lightly  
"What? You think I'd blow off the chance for a party," he laughed and led her through the people.

Lily rolled her eyes in amusement, as she hugged her friends, showing off her engagement ring excitedly.

James joined his four best friends, all of them asking how the engagement went, and why his hair was so messy.  
Lily blushed beside him at the line of questioning, her head buried into James' shoulder.  
"I'll tell you later," he replied to his friends, and turned to hug Lily.

**So what do you think? I don't take all the credit for this, it was someone else's as well, read the top authors note for details, also review! It's nice to know what you think and if you like it:)  
DoodleDooo  
Xx**


End file.
